inazuma_eleven_go_chrono_stonefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 001
Soccer Disappeared!? (サッカーが消えた！？'', Sakkaa ga Kieta!?) is the 1st episode of Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone series. Summary Matsukaze Tenma came back to Raimon but it seems that their isn't a soccer club after all. After talking to Shindou Takuto, it seems that he didn't know about the soccer club too. After going through all the members, they didn't know it either. While Tenma is sitting at the riverbank, Alpha appeared and brought him back in time. There, they started to attack Tenma but Tenma got saved by Fei Rune on time and said that he comes from the future too. What is happening?! Plot At Raimon The episode began with Matsukaze Tenma teaching young kids soccer at Okinawa. Afterwards, Tenma came back to Raimon Junior High after three months. Soon he bumped into Shindou, who then revealed through a short conversation, that there is no soccer club in Raimon Junior High. Refusing to believe what Shindou said, Tenma went around to visit the other members, however they all said the same thing. Sangoku was now in a Sumo Wrestling club, Hamano joined a fishing club, Hayami and Aoyama joined a tennis club, Kurumada joined a American Football Club; Kariya and Hikaru joined the music club; the others didn't join a club at all. When he gets around to meeting Shinsuke (who had joined a table tennis club), much to his surprise, Shinsuke didn't even know who Tenma is, and began to wonder whether he was famous or something. Later, he bumped into Aoi who then revealed herself to be in a Calligraphy Club. Feeling depressed, Tenma headed over to his usual soccer practice spot; however, he then was interrupted by a Alpha who began a brief, but harsh conversation with him. Suddenly, Alpha kicked a white colored soccer ball at him, engulfing them in bright light--- and once the light had gone, Tenma and Alpha were back in time to the time and place where young Tenma was going to save Sasuke. Tenma and Alpha Tenma started wondering what he's doing here-- only to see that young Tenma had saved Sasuke but Gouenji didn't save them from the falling planks because Alpha shot to his ball in order t o stop it. Tenma began to receive a terrible headache-- in other words, his memories of soccer were disappearing. Alpha continued talking to him, and stopped to kick the white soccer ball again. This time, they were transported to a field, where Alpha then revealed his team, Protocol Omega. Tenma unleashed Majin Pegasus Arc to fight back against them, however he received several harsh blows from each Omega Protocol member. When it was about to strike Tenma with the last blow, Alpha was stopped by a young green haired boy, revealing himself to be Fei Rune. He then revealed his own team, Tenmas, and changed into the team jersey, along with changing a confused Tenma into the jersey, and gave him the captain's band. Match Before the match began, Alpha teleported a random person to the field at which they were at, and brainwashed him into commentating for the match thus, commencing the match to begin. As they played, both teams seemed to be on the same level of skills, however, the no-score play stopped when Alpha summoned his keshin, only to use Keshin Armed with it, giving Alpha immense strength and power, scoring a goal immediately. Shortly after, the Inazuma TM Caravan appeared up in the sky, much to Fei's joy, the driver of the caravan being Clark Wonderbot. Debuts Characters *'Matsukaze Tenma' *'Shindou Takuto' *'Sangoku Taichi' *'Kurumada Gouichi' *'Kirino Ranmaru' *'Ichino Nanasuke' *'Aoyama Shunsuke' *'Hayami Tsurumasa' *'Hamano Kaiji' *'Kurama Norihito' *'Amagi Daichi' *'Kageyama Hikaru' *'Kariya Masaki' *'Nishiki Ryouma' *'Nishizono Shinsuke' *'Sorano Aoi' *'Alpha' *'Fei Rune' *'Clark Wonderbot' *'Hanabayashi' *'Yajima Yousuke' *'Yajima Narumi' *'Einamu' *'Reiza' *'Neira' *'Jini' *'Kuosu' *'Netan' *'Gaura' *'Kual' *'Medam' *'Zanou' Teams *'Protocol Omega' *'Tenmas' Hissatsu/Keshin Used Keshin *'KH Tenkuu no Shihaisha Houou' (Debut) *'KH Majin Pegasus Arc' (Debut) Hissatsu *'SH Shoot Command 01' (Debut) *'SH Bouncer Rabbit' (Debut) *'DF Fractal House' (Debut) *'GK Excellent Breast' (Debut) *'GK Keeper Command 03' (Debut) Proverb 'Tenma' ''You've to got protect what's important to you, no matter what!